magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 16
February 1983 issue costing 75p. This issues contains the 48 page supplement "The Book of Games". It features 23 type-ins for all the popular computers of the time. Computer Software News Headlines - 3 pages (16-17,19) *Mystery of the darkly glowing gem: The Black Crystal (Carnell Software) Spectrum, ZX81 - (16) *Beware of underwater enemies: Triad (Amba Software) Spectrum - (16) *When is a castle a riddle?: Castle of Riddles (Acornsoft) BBC - (16) *A jolly mixture of fun...: Compendium of Children's Games (Dymond Software) Spectrum - (16) *Last refuge of the Galaxians: Planetoid, Arcadians (Acornsoft) BBC - (16) *Go to work smashing an egg: Exterminator, Double Agent (Algray Software) TRS-80, Video Genie - (17) *Survival of the fittest amoeba! Evolution (Sydney Developments) Apple II, PC - (17) *Down to the sea and sky again: Jumbo Jet Pilot, Submarine Commander (Thorn EMI) TI99/4 - (17) *Win your cowboy spurs...: Chisholm Trail (Texas Instruments) TI99/4 - (17) *The game of the book of the film: E.T.a. (Automata) Spectrum - (17) *Up, up and away with Spectrum: Flight Simulation, Horace Goes Skiing (Sinclair Research) Spectrum - (19) *Newcomer meets old favourites: Games Pack 1 (J.Morrison Micros) Dragon - (19) *Game for a laugh on the ZX81: Games Pack One, Games Pack Two (Database Software) ZX81 - (19) *Defending the blue dreamworld: Outworld (Audiogenic) VIC-20 - (19) *Don't get caught on the hop!: Super Glooper / Frogs, Thro' the Wall also Scramble (Sinclair Research) ZX81 - (19) Reviews Scores are out of ten. Key:- Get=Getting Started, Val=Value, Pla=Playability Video Screens Video Screens - 2 pages (84-85) Reviews *Superhero meets the superbaddie!: Spider-Man (Atari) Atari 2600 - (85) *Anyone lost an ark?: Raiders of the Lost Ark (Atari) Atari 2600 - (85) News *Dangerous mission on Planet X: Planet Patrol, Tapeworm , Challenge of Nexar, Gangster Alley, Cross Force, China Syndrome (Spectravision) Atari 2600 - (84) *Lets club together: Video Games Club membership - (84) *Welcome to the third generation: Donkey Kong, Gorf, Turbo, Zaxxon (Coleco) Colecovision - (84) *Top Sellers - (84) *More dreams from the Americans: Demon Attack, Atlantis, Beauty and the Beast, Microsurgeon (Imagic), Pitfall, Stampede (Activision), Donkey Kong, Gorf, Turbo, Zaxxon (Coleco) Intellivision - (85) Arcade Action Arcade Action - 2 pages (30-31) Reviews *Saving the machine assembler: Blueprint (Bally Midway) - (30) *The sea-scape with a 3D feel: Subroc-3D (Sega) - (30) *Dual aerial duels: Joust (Williams) - (30) *Quest for the red planet: Gravitar (Atari) - (31) *A cast of minnows: Angler Dangler (Data East) - (31) Tips *Gapping guidelines: Radar Zone (Outline) - Century Electronics - (31) Pinball *Arcade Attack documentary - (30) Adventure Adventure - Keith Campbell - 1 page (82) *How to find your way... *Book Review - The Captain 80 Book of Basic Adventures Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month / Confessions of a Bug - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 2 pages (7,9) Competition - 1 page (10) Prestel - David Babsky - 1 page (22) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (27) The Bugs - 1 page (28) Machine Code - Ted Ball - 2 pages (78-79) Graphics: Between the lines - Garry Marshall - 1 page (81) Play by Mail: The Seventh Empire - 2 pages (87-88) Reversi: Openings: Pair Excellence - 1 page (89) Projects: Making more of your micro - Keith Mott - 1 page (91) Warpath - 2 pages (92-93) :Lead the cavalry charge or plan the Indian ambush. Part II of Ron Potkin's series which combines advanced programming tips with a listing which builds into a thrilling war game. This month, Ron looks at the pieces. 'Type-Ins' Taming the Invaders - 2 pages (24-25) :David Langford discovers that there is more than just one way to save planet Earth Airline Pilot - Sharp MZ-80k - 5 pages (32-33,35-37) Golf - BBC - 3 pages (38-39,41) Pompeii - TI 99/4a - 4 pages (42-45) Escape from the Pyramids of Mars - ZX81 - 3 pages (48-49,51) Tanker - Spectrum - 1 page (53) Over the Orchard Wall - Atari 400/800 - 3 pages (56-57,59) Fruit Machine - VIC-20 - 3 pages (62-63,65) Missile Command - Dragon - 2 pages (66-67) Rhino - Atom - 2 pages (68-69) Krazy Kong - PET - 4 pages (72-73,75,77) Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial/Publishing Assistant :Susan Cameron Designer :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews